


Thin Line

by Loubrator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fights, Fluff and Angst, I just needed to write it real quick, M/M, Top Harry, blowjob, this has been in my head for a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubrator/pseuds/Loubrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can’t go without each other, there’s no way they ever could, but when they’re together, it doesn’t feel like the old times. They fight and snap at each other and they’ve lost their balance. <br/>Louis misses Harry and wants to spend every waking minute with him before he has to go back to Brixton, but Harry has other friends, has his family, and they have missed him too, he has to give them a little of his freetime, too. </p><p> </p><p>…or the one where Harry is in prison and Louis is trying his hardest not to lose him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I wrote this in like an hour, so I'm sorry if it's bad.   
> This is based off a true story and the title is from a Macklemore song and yeah... Hope you like it!  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated, talk to me on my tumblr at loubrator.tumblr.com !  
> :) Xxx.

He looks through the room one last time, glancing at the clock that reads 3, and sighs. The laundry is done, he vacuumed, bedsheets are changed and dinner almost ready.

He got this.

He got this.

Except for the fact that he totally does _not_ , because it isn’t the first time he’s anxiously waiting for Harry to come home, and it certainly isn’t the first time where everything could go wrong, where one single wrong word could trigger a massive fight which would end up with Louis in tears and Harry in a bar, and.

He doesn’t want it to be like that this time, he’s gonna be more careful, make it right.

He’s going to try, but the question is, is Harry going to try, too?

His thoughts get interrupted by the opening of the front door and he takes a deep breath before exhaling and plastering a smile on his face. He hopes Harry won’t notice the shaking of his hands.

“Hi,” he breathes as he comes closer to Harry, his boyfriend, his lover, his _everything._

His everything he hasn’t seen in months, because he fucked up and ended up in jail. His everything that is allowed to visit home for two days, every third week. His everything that he’s losing, slowly, so slowly, but surely.

He hugs Harry before he can break into pieces.

Harry engulfs him right away, _of course he does_ , and pulls him closer, buries his face in his neck and inhales deeply, _home._

“Lou,” he whispers, sounding close to tears, “’ve missed you so much baby, so fucking much.”

Louis just tightens the grip around Harry’s neck and lets a few tears slip, because he knows he won’t be judged for it, he’s just human, he loves and needs and misses and _hurts._ Misses Harry so much it hurts.

“I’ve missed you too,” he says then, face in the spot where Harry’s neck meets his shoulder, he kisses it, because he can. Because Harry is his.

When they pull away Harry intertwines their fingers, smiling down at him before ducking down for a chaste kiss. They don’t deepen it, they have enough time for that later, just peck each other’s lips a few times. Enjoying each other’s presence again.

“I made dinner,” Louis mentions as he leads Harry to the kitchen, making him sit down at the table. Harry smirks and raises his eyebrows, Louis already knows what he’s going to say.

“ _You_ made dinner? Without setting the kitchen on fire? Wow, I’m impressed,” Harry teases and Louis punches his shoulder, putting his hands on both sides of Harry’s face and kissing his lips softly.

“Yes, I did, Liam taught me how to cook!” The _while you weren’t here_ is left unsaid.

Harry smiles nervously and Louis moves to the counter to get the plates and fill them with food. When he’s done he brings them to the table and sets one in front of Harry and one in front of him.

“Looks really delicious,” Harry comments and Louis smiles shyly, hoping he made coming home a bit more comfortable for Harry. “Tastes delicious too,” he hears Harry say trough a mouthful of food and he laughs, “I’m glad you like it,” is his reply.

“So… How’s things… There?” Louis carefully asks and immediately wonders if he should have. He sees Harry tense, but he smiles nevertheless.

“It’s okay, actually. There’s one jailer that’s always nice to me and lets me out before I would actually be allowed to, so that’s good. I don’t know. It’s all the same.”

Louis knows what he means. Harry says that every time he gets asked, “It’s always the same” is the answer he uses the most.

And Louis is angry, so angry, at everything, really.  
Harry has to stay in prison for another 3 months, making it a year in total, for a thing he didn’t even do. For something that wasn’t his fault.  
Now, he didn’t murder or harm anybody, no.  
The only thing he had done was to stay in the car while his “friends”, wasted as hell, had gone to rob a petrol station.

He had tried to convince them to leave it, they didn’t.  
They had tried to convince him to join, he didn’t.

He had been contemplating if he should go and try one last time to prevent them from getting in so much trouble, or if he should just drive away and pray they wouldn’t get caught, or not do it at all.

When he had heard the police sirens it was too late to leave already, they had seen his car and he was a suspect. He had been waiting in the car so they could drive away, the police officers had accused him.

And Harry, far too loyal and nice to let his two friends go to jail alone, had confirmed it, and he was behind locked doors in no time.

Louis will never forget the feeling of sickness creeping up his guts as he heard the news.

That had just been the beginning of the absolute end.

Louis snaps out of his thoughts and sees Harry giving him a tight apologetic smile, he knows what Louis is thinking about, of course he does.

Harry takes a gulp of water and clears his throat, setting his fork aside. “So, tomorrow I’m meeting Lou and Tom, haven’t seen them in so long, and after I’m going out with Nick in the evening. Just so you know, don’t gotta wait up for me.”

And that’s all it takes for Louis to know that Harry isn’t trying, he isn’t trying at all.

He doesn’t even try to hide his eye roll, instead he just audibly groans. He wants to complain, but Harry beats him to it.

“Don’t you dare say anything Louis, they’re my friends and I haven’t seen them in three fucking weeks,” Harry says, tone harsh and brows furrowed. Louis wouldn’t be Louis if he didn’t argue back.

“I’m your fucking _boyfriend,_ Harry. I deserve some attention and time with you, too!”

It’s always like this. They’ve always been together before Harry left for Brixton, inseparable and so in love. But now it’s different, whenever Harry has to go back Louis’ heart aches and they can’t go without each other, every single day is hell for them when they’re not together, and then comes a weekend where Harry can visit Louis. But they aren’t so used to each other anymore, they haven’t _forgotten,_ they’ve just kinda _unlearned,_ just a little push is needed and everything would be back to normal, they both know.

But who’s gonna make it happen?

They can’t go without each other, there’s no way they ever could, but when they’re together, it doesn’t feel like the old times. They fight and snap at each other and they’ve _lost their balance._

Louis misses Harry and wants to spend every waking minute with him before he has to go back to Brixton, but Harry has other friends, has his family, and they have missed him too, he has to give them a little of his freetime, too.

His disappointed mother, his angry sister, his sad best friend, the least he can do is give them a little alone time with him before he has to go back to that hell hole for another three weeks. Louis is important, most important, but he’s got to understand. Right?

“I know, but you’re not the only person in my life and you’ll have to be patient and wait a little. It’s not like I’m leaving you for good, I’m gonna be there in the morning, be gone till lunch and after I’m gonna go out in the evening,” Harry defends, trying his hardest to be patient, “We’ll have enough time!”

“Not enough to make up for the time we lost!” Louis yells and his voice breaks and his lip quivers and he can’t do this anymore, wants all these fights to end, wants Harry’s visits to be a little less unpleasant for the both of them.

“Too bad,” Harry just says before standing up and leaving the kitchen to go up the stairs, and Louis just looks at the seat Harry was sitting in moments ago flabbergasted.

Furiously standing up and walking over to their bedroom he opens the door and sees Harry standing in front of the closet, apparently looking for something to wear.

“Too bad? Really, Harry? Really? Are you just gonna brush me off after everything that happened? After everything I fucking did for you?” Louis says angrily, the hurt evident in his voice, and he’s just praying that he won’t start sobbing in front of Harry.

Slowly Harry turns around and the cold glare he sends towards Louis shocks the smaller boy a little. “Everything you’ve done for me? And what is that you’ve done?”

Now it’s done.

“I fucking stayed you arsehole!” Louis screams at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking but he doesn’t care as he lunges towards Harry and pushes at his chest once, as hard as he can. “I could’ve left you, I could’ve cheated on you, but I didn’t! I’m sitting here every single day- _patiently, Harry, I have patience-_ and waiting for you to finally come home, to hold me in your arms and _love me_ , for fucking _ever,_ Harry! But instead you just get home and spend one evening with me before going out with your friends!” he’s so exhausted and his throat hurts from screaming and he hates the feeling of salt tracks along his cheeks that are caused by the tears and he’s so, _so exhausted._ “ I didn’t leave you for other people, Harry. Why do you keep leaving me?” he whispers lastly, before walking out of the room with slumped shoulders and tears constantly rushing down his face.

While standing by the sink and washing the dishes Louis thinks about the fight they’ve just had. It has never gotten this far, Louis has never said everything that was going through his mind at that moment. It has always been like “Yeah okay, whatever” or “Well if you really have to go”, but now Louis stood up for himself and told Harry all the truth and he feels so… empty, all of a sudden.

He feels like he was unfair and mean, and that he took more than he gave, and he lets himself sit on the floor and cries with shaking shoulders. It’s all so unfair, why did Harry have to go to jail, why didn’t he talk himself out of it all? Why wasn’t he honest? Louis felt betrayed and left alone, and they’ve had fights and discussions about that before, and he has told Harry many times, “How could you leave me alone like that?” and he knew it was tearing Harry apart as well, but.

It doesn’t make it better. Not one bit.

He hears Harry before he sees him, hesitant footsteps coming to where he’s still sitting on the floor, leaning against the counter.   
Harry crouches down and Louis won’t look up at him, he doesn’t want to.   
He’s had enough.

More tears make their way down his cheeks and another sob rips through him, and suddenly he’s there, Harry yanks Louis towards himself and makes him sit in his lap on the floor, holds him and rocks him back and forth, lets him cry into his chest and buries his face in Louis’ feathery hair.

It hurts them both so much, there’s no words to describe it.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry whispers when Louis has calmed down a little, “You’re so right, baby, I’ve left you, I shouldn’t have left you.” His voice is shaky and Louis knows he’s close to tears, but it’s good. It’s good he isn’t the only one that’s so affected by this, of course he isn’t. 

Louis’ grip around Harry tightens, forgiving him silently, what else is there to do but to forgive him? He’d never break up with Harry, wouldn’t even think of it, and he needs him in his life. He’s always forgiving him.

“I love you so much Lou, you know that, right?” Harry asks, and yeah, Louis knows, but.

Does he really?

“Lou?” Harry asks and his voice gets panicked, frantic, he pushes Louis a bit away so he can look him in the eyes and when he sees the sadness in them, his own start to water, “Louis, please tell me you haven’t forgotten that I love you.”

Louis just shrugs with a sad smile, what else is there to do, really?

Harry sighs shakily and engulfs him again, and a moment after, Louis feels Harry’s body shake with sobs. He grips Harry’s shoulders and pulls him closer, holds him tighter.

“Shh, darling boy,” he soothes as softly as he can, “I know you love me, of course I do. I’m never going to forget that, no matter how much we fight and how ugly the words we say are. ‘m never gonna forget it, Haz.”

Harry only sobs harder and Louis understands, he needs this, needs to let it out. Louis doesn’t know how it is in Brixton, but he has seen Harry cry only twice when he was home, and that concerned him. Where did he hide these pent up emotions?

Now it was time to let them all out.

Harry pulls away slowly after a while, looking Louis in the eyes. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers and takes Lou’s smaller hands in his, kisses his knuckles, “I’ve put you through so much and didn’t even really realize it. I didn’t realize this was more torture for you than it was for me…,” he looks away and bites his lip, trying to hold in tears but failing miserably. Louis reaches out and wipes a few away, he doesn’t want his baby to cry.

Harry looks into Louis’ eyes again and the sadness breaks Louis’ heart.  
“I wanna come home,” Harry whimpers before collapsing and sobbing again, Louis is there to catch and to hold him, always is, always will be.  
“I wanna wake up next to you again, I wanna spend time with you, I can’t go so long without you,” Harry sobs into his chest, before whispering, “I wanna see you smile again.”

Louis wipes away his tears and pulls Harry’s face to his, making their noses bump, and smiles. “You always make me smile, Haz. It’s always you, yeah? I know you wanna come home, I want you to, too, but we’re gonna have to wait for a bit longer,” he kisses Harry’s lips shortly, “But till then, we’re gonna have to figure out how to stop fighting, and how to be in each other’s presence again-“

“I’ve ditched Nick,” Harry interrupts quickly, “I’ve cancelled my plans with him. I’ll be there the whole evening, just gone for three hours in total. I’m gonna be there for you.”

“I’m glad,” Louis smiles.

“I’m trying, you know.”

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, “Yeah, I know you are,” before kissing Harry deeply, pouring all the energy he has left into one kiss, in the way he swipes his tongue and in the way he grips Harry’s neck. It’s deep and it’s beautiful and it’s all they haven’t said by now, they don’t need to say it anymore.

When they pull away, Louis just smiles at Harry softly, Harry smiles back like he isn’t sure he’s allowed to.

“I’m sorry… for what I’ve said to you,” Harry whispers, not meeting Louis’ eyes, “You’re strong and patient and the best boyfriend I could wish for, and I- I love you so much, yeah? Thank you for going through this with me.”

“Always,” Louis says and kisses him quickly, “I’ll always be here, because I love you to the moon and back, yeah?”

Harry nods and kisses him again, gripping his hips and pulling him closer. “Should we go upstairs?” Louis asks cheekily and Harry chuckles, nodding.  

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They stand up and walk to their bedroom hand in hand, smiling at each other and laughing nervously. “God, it’s like this is our first time,” Louis comments when they reach the room and Harry pins him to the wall, kissing his neck softly.

“Yeah, when in fact we’re far from our first time,” Harry chuckles and bites at Louis’ sweet spot, making him moan. He leaves a hickey on the column of his throat, for everybody to see. “Missed your body,” Harry breathes and yanks Louis’ shirt off, leaving the smaller boy exposed.

“Get your kit off, I don’t want slow right now,” Louis groans and unbuttons his trousers real quick, motioning for Harry to do the same.

“Alright, jeez. Don’t be so eager, we’ve got the whole night,” Harry teases and pulls off his clothes till he’s only in his boxers. When he turns around he’s greeted with a sight, Louis laying on the bed completely naked, his legs slightly spread.

“You weren’t lying when you said you don’t want it slow tonight, were you?” Harry groans and he climbs on top of him, immediately starting to kiss Louis’ neck again.

The older lad groans and arches his back, gripping Harry’s hair and pushing his face into his neck. “Never am,” he breathes, “and now fuck me, baby.”  
Harry growls as he dips Louis’ head back to kiss him hard, pushing him into the mattress and grinding their hips together.

“Have you been touching yourself while I wasn’t there?” Harry asks huskily, his hips not slowing down. Louis whimpers lightly and nods, “Every day, Harry. But it wasn’t the same, needed you…”

“It wasn’t, huh? You need my big cock to get off properly, don’t you babe?” Harry teases and kisses down Louis’ chest to his cock, kissing the tip softly. “Your fingers and your dildo aren’t enough, are they? Tell me, baby.”

Louis lets out a loud whine when Harry takes him in his mouth, starting to bob his head as best as he can. “Yeah, I- _fuck_ \- you’re the only one that can make me feel so- agh Harry!”

Harry pulls off and jerks Louis’ prick a little, a wicked smirk on his face. “What did you say, baby? How do I make you feel?” He knew damn well how hard it always was for Louis to talk properly during sex, he was responsive, but mostly just making noises instead of talking. Harry loved to tease.

“So good, Harry… Please, do something… Fuck me!” He missed it so much, the feel of Harry in him, on him, his skin and his moans, everything. They didn’t fuck the last time Harry was home because of a massive fight they’d had, and he needs it badly now.

“Of course baby boy, gonna give it to you good,” Harry says and moves up to kiss Louis one last time before getting the lube and pouring a bit onto his fingers. “Spread your legs, yeah, that’s a good boy.” Louis can’t wait anymore, he needs Harry, so he spreads his legs as far as he can, hoping Harry will hurry up. “Aren’t you gorgeous?” Harry says as he circles Louis’ hole with one finger before pushing in, enjoying how Louis’ body pulls him in right away, “Pretty little asshole is greedy, yeah?”

Louis nods frantically, letting out a low moan at the second finger Harry is giving him. “Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna fuck you hard and good, won’t need to be desperate for more,” Harry smirks and begins to thrust his fingers in and out of his boyfriend, scissoring them.

The moans Louis lets out are all that matters to Harry at that moment, he needs Louis as much as Louis needs him, and the wanking sessions is prison could only satisfy him that much. He makes a quick job of fingering Louis open before he slick his cock up too, almost ready to push in.

“’s it okay that I’m not wearing a condom?” he asks Louis, just to be sure.

“Yes, yeah,” Louis breathes out and _fuck,_ he’s so flushed and sweaty and horny and Harry loves him very much a lot. “Wanna feel you, Haz.”

Harry grips the base of his cock and slowly pushes into Louis, he knows it has been quite a long time for the smaller boy and his dildo isn’t even close to being as big Harry’s dick, and slowly bottoms out. Louis claws at his back and spreads his legs even wider, whining and groaning and Harry has to kiss him to calm him down at least a little.

The look in Louis’ eyes tells him that he’s already floating a tiny bit.

“Fuck,” Harry curses, “You’re so tight. Ugh baby, you feel so good.”

“So big,” Louis says right away, kissing along Harry’s neck as he tries to adjust to his boyfriend’s huge length, “I’m not gonna last long with you fucking me hard and fast with that big cock of yours.” And Harry just a _bsolutely loves_ when Louis gets dirty like this.

“Yeah?” he asks as he begins to thrust in and out slowly, “Not gonna be able to last long, missed my cock so much?”

“Yeah,” Louis breathes and closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of Harry’s skin and his smell and how good his hands on him feel. They are as close as they can be in that moment, and Louis knows, everything is alright, everything will be alright. He snaps his hips up and signals Harry to go faster, harder, he needs it so badly.

Soon enough they’re both moaning and groaning, giving everything they have to each other, and it’s so good that it’s almost too much.  
“Gonna come soon,” Harry moans and Louis arches his back, biting his lip and whispering, “Please come inside me- _ah yeah,_ need it so much.”

Harry growls and leans down to bite and suck at Louis’ sensitive nipple, looking up at him through his eyelashes and enjoying the way Louis pulls his hair. “Need you to come first, baby boy,” he moans, “C’mon, come for me. I know you’re close, I can feel it, baby- let go.”

With a few more thrusts Louis comes all over himself and Harry, arching his back and trying to trash around, but he can’t because Harry’s weight is holding him down, and it feels _so_ good. Harry follows almost immediately, gives it to Louis harder a few times before burying his cock as deep inside Louis as he can and stills as he comes hotly.

Louis whines at the feeling of warm liquid inside of him, but he loves it, especially because it’s from Harry. They lay there for a few minutes, just catching their breath, when Louis suddenly pushes Harry off.

“You’re too heavy,” he groans and snuggles up to the bigger boy, smiling softly.

Harry just chuckles and hugs him tight.

“I love you, baby boy,” he whispers into Louis’ hair.

“Love ya too.”


End file.
